Remote control devices are commonly used with home appliances, such as televisions and stereo systems, and allow the user to control the operation of these appliances from some distance away. Such home appliances are often used in a darkened atmosphere. Many people find it easier, for example, to view a television picture in a darkened room. Likewise, many find that a darkened atmosphere enhances the musical atmosphere that their stereo system produces. A darkened atmosphere, however, often inhibits a person's clear view of the operating elements of a remote control device, and consequently such a device becomes difficult to use. For example, if a control button is pressed inadvertently as a result of not being able to read the remote control's indicators clearly, an undesirable change in the operation of the appliance will result. Thus, using remote control devices in a darkened atmosphere may often lead to a more frustrating than enjoyable experience.
Frequently, in a darkened atmosphere, a person must activate a light source, such as a room lamp, to more clearly see the indicators of a remote control. This procedure is inconvenient, and consequently is often bypassed.
Well documented portable illumination apparati are common. However, a portable battery-operated illumination means for use in conjunction with a remote control device is a neglected area of development. A portable book light, for example, has been designed that is supported frictionally to the cover of a book with a clamping means, the lamp element transversely movable and activated manually. This book light is not suited for use with a common remote control in that it is not designed to attach to a remote control, is too complex to operate for the simple task of momentarily illuminating the operating elements of a remote control. Clearly there still exists a need for a convenient, easily operable means of momentarily illuminating the operating elements of a remote control within a darkened atmosphere.